tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
First Case
First Case is the fourth story (told in two parts) in Spydoll Inc (series), introducing Spydoll Inc proper. Summary Part 1 Mona St. Claire arrives at the The Brothel just outside of Houston, enjoying torturing Carrie Miles a bit before using a Type-7 Chip on her like she had her own sisters as well as Carrie's mother and best friends. Jamie Mosley meanwhile woke up in her hotel suite, also in Houston, wearing the Ring of the Haetae and her wife Chloe Noi frozen. Jamie elected to leave her wife as is and go to meet her friend Trina Goldworth, who after their meal took Jamie to her clothing store The Red Rogue. While Chloe and Jamie played after the latter got home Mona, at The Brothel, spoke with Irene McNeil about getting more chips, their supply running low. Chloe and Jamie visit the new Spydoll Inc, Kyla Abonde then arriving to help them with equipment, first introducing them to Impact Rubber. Mimi Williams then arrives, sent by Trina and looking for help. Chloe, Jamie, and Kyla took Vicky Sandrosi to The Brothel, hoping to use her to expose an affair Mimi wanted them to investigate, but they're caught by surprise when Mona tries to chip Vicky. Part 2 Vicky Sandrosi is de-chipped by Irene McNeil and Mona St. Claire, who after getting no answers just chip her again and assume someone is trying to shut down The Brothel, thus they clear it out for the night. Chloe Noi decides to go in but leaves the Ring of the Haetae with Jamie Mosley. As Chloe investigated the Brothel with help from Kyla Abonde Jamie elected to go inside, which resulted in Chloe confronting Mona while Jamie ran into Irene. With Irene and Mona captured, the former chipped and the latter frozen, Chloe and her team went over the people in the Brothel. It was decided that Mina Janssen and Crystal Barnes would both join Spydoll Inc while Mona shouldn't be unfrozen and, after that, the group headed home. It was agreed that Ashley Tisdale, Jane Crazyeagle and Mona should all be left frozen for good, Ashley staying in Spydoll Inc as a decorative statue. Aisha Reynolds was used to catch Ned Williams trying to cheat while Trina Goldworth welcomed Mona and Jane to The Red Rogue as mannequins. Appearing Part 1 Leslie Mann 2.jpg|Mona St. Claire (Leslie Mann)|link=Mona St. Claire Becki Newton 2.jpg|Mina Janssen (Becki Newton)|link=Mina Janssen Dianna Agron 3.jpg|Tabitha St. Claire (Dianna Agron)|link=Tabitha St. Claire Kirsten Dunst.jpg|Meredith St. Claire (Kirsten Dunst)|link=Meredith St. Claire Hallee Hirsh.jpg|Carrie Miles (Hallee Hirsh)|link=Carrie Miles Sora Aoi.jpg|Rei Tami (Sora Aoi)|link=Rei Tami Jessica Lowndes.jpg|Kristie Jo (Jessica Lowndes)|link=Kristie Jo Carrie Preston.jpg|Lisa Miles (Carrie Preston)|link=Lisa Miles Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth (Elisha Cuthbert)|link=Trina Goldworth Ellen DeGeneres.jpg|Mimi Williams (Ellen DeGeneres)|link=Mimi Williams Amber Valletta 3.jpg|Irene McNeil (Amber Valletta)|link=Irene McNeil Raven-Symoné.jpg|Tina Johnson (Raven Symoné)|link=Tina Johnson Alexandra Dahlström 6.jpg|Kyla Abonde (Alexandra Dahlström)|link=Kyla Abonde Kristen Miller 2.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi (Kristen Miller)|link=Vicky Sandrosi Part 2 Kristen Miller 2.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi (Kristen Miller)|link=Vicky Sandrosi Jang Nara 2.jpg|Chloe Noi (Jang Nara)|link=Chloe Noi Amber Valletta 3.jpg|Irene McNeil (Amber Valletta)|link=Irene McNeil Leslie Mann 2.jpg|Mona St. Claire (Leslie Mann)|link=Mona St. Claire Wayne Knight.jpg|Ned Williams (Wayne Knight)|link=Ned Williams Raven-Symoné.jpg|Tina Johnson (Raven Symoné)|link=Tina Johnson Hazel D'Jan.jpg|Rolonda Ramirez (Hazel D'Jan)|link=Rolonda Ramirez Dianna Agron 3.jpg|Tabitha St. Claire (Dianna Agron)|link=Tabitha St. Claire Bridget Fonda 2.jpg|Jillian O'Connor (Bridget Fonda)|link=Jillian O'Connor Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley-Noi (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley-Noi Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Alexandra Dahlström 6.jpg|Kyla Abonde (Alexandra Dahlström)|link=Kyla Abonde Sung-Hi Lee.jpg|Trisha Tanaka (Sung-Hi Lee)|link=Trisha Tanaka Kirsten Dunst.jpg|Meredith St. Claire (Kirsten Dunst)|link=Meredith St. Claire Becki Newton 2.jpg|Mina Janssen (Becki Newton)|link=Mina Janssen Carrie Preston.jpg|Lisa Miles (Carrie Preston)|link=Lisa Miles Question.jpg|Sneakers|link=Sneakers Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes (Nicki Minaj)|link=Crystal Barnes Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale (Constance Zimmer)|link=Ashley Tisdale Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells (Keira Knightley)|link=Janna Brinwells Elisha Cuthbert.jpg|Trina Goldworth (Elisha Cuthbert)|link=Trina Goldworth Mizuo Peck.jpg|Jane Crazyeagle (Mizuo Peck)|link=Jane Crazyeagle Trivia * New Noi Industries tech is used, such as NI Impact Armor, NI Reacon Glasses and NI Ghostchatter. * Irene McNeil, Mina Janssen and Crystal Barnes are made spydolls while Ashley Tisdale, Mona St. Claire and Jane Crazyeagle are permanently frozen. Category: Stories Category: Spydoll Inc